


your mom's ring in your pocket, my picture in your wallet

by widmung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Established Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widmung/pseuds/widmung
Summary: It was no surprise to Minho when he looked up from the menu just in time to see Jisung put a ring on the table.It didn’t stop his heart from dropping to his stomach, though–or the minsung champagne problems au no one asked for
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	your mom's ring in your pocket, my picture in your wallet

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first skz fic so i'm sorry if its kinda all over the place? i haven't really written anything in forever so i'm not entirely sure if this is any good but i also think that champagne problems is one of the most lyrically beautiful songs that i've ever heard so.
> 
> i also kinda just projected my issues with marriage so i'm sorry in advance if it's a little too much. thank you for giving this a shot though!!

_One for the money, two for the show_

_I never was ready, so I watch you go_

_Sometimes you just don't know the answer_

_'Til someone's on their knees and asks you_

–

In hindsight, Minho knew this was coming.

He’s been dating Jisung for more than a decade, have been friends for more than half their lives, they live together and are raising cats together. Minho helps Jisung’s best friend Felix with choreography for the dance academy he works at every now and then. Jisung likes to visit Minho’s cousin Jeongin and buys him dinner while he rants about how much he hates post-grad. Minho’s mom sends Jisung his baby photos and her home baked cheesecake for his birthday every year. Jisung’s older brother Younghyun and Minho text each other about wine recommendations. Jisung is on a first name basis with Minho’s co-workers, and Minho buys Jisung’s producer friends coffee whenever he picks Jisung up from the studio.

They’re friends with each other’s friends, and are treated like an honorary son by each other’s parents. Their lives are so intertwined to the point where it’s almost impossible to disentangle. It’s inevitable for marriage to come up.

Minho and Jisung’s relationship has always been easy. There was no moment where one of them realized that they liked each other, no grand confession where one of them cries. Both of them were always aware of how they felt and how each other felt, so they just naturally got together.

They barely fight because they already know to avoid what makes each other upset, and most of their fights are just petty things like someone (Minho) getting annoyed when someone (Jisung) uses up all the hot water in the morning. Jealousy is a completely foreign concept to them, because they are so secure in their feelings that they know there’s no one out there that could break them apart.

Both of them are not very fond of grand gestures, often spending their anniversaries cuddling on the couch while watching a movie and eating takeout. Minho says “I want to spend every moment I can with you” by picking up Jisung from the studio whenever he gets off work early, and Jisung says “You’re my first thought when I wake up in the morning” by filling Minho’s tumbler with freshly brewed coffee before he leaves for work.

They’re so attuned to each other’s emotions and thoughts that there is hardly any need for them to use words, because they immediately understand what the other wants to say through their actions. Everything about their relationship is easy.

So it was no surprise to Minho when he looked up from the menu just in time to see Jisung put a ring on the table.

It didn’t stop his heart from dropping to his stomach, though.

–

Minho just gives him a confused look when Seungmin gives him a ring box.

"You do know I'm dating Jisung, right?"

Seungmin just laughs and opens the box, inside is a simple engagement ring. The diamond isn't too flashy that it's uncomfortable, but it's definitely noticeable.

"Obviously, this isn't for you. We've known each other since we were in diapers, why the hell would I want to marry you?" Minho kicks him under the table. "Our anniversary is coming up soon and I'm gonna ask Jinnie to marry me. I haven't told anyone yet, but I wanted you to be the first one to know."

Minho gives him a genuine smile. Seungmin met Hyunjin through a shared economics class in their freshman year. Minho's aware of how long he and Hyunjin danced around each other before Seungmin finally caved and asked him out. They've been dating for over 7 years. Not as long as him and Jisung, but long enough that Seungmin wants to spend the rest of his life with Hyunjin.

"I'm happy for you. I really am."

"Thank you, hyung." Seungmin goes to take the box back. "I know how you feel about marriage, so I was a bit scared of telling you."

Minho frowns. "Why would you be? Did you expect me to tell you not to propose or something?"

"No. I know you would never do that. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I know you don't like talking about marriage, especially when people try to convince you to change your view on it.” Seungmin pauses, a little frantic. “And you know I'll never do that! But I was still worried that you might take it as such."

Minho gives him a fond look. Their friendship was built on a similar sense of humor and tsundere ways, but Minho is well aware of how much Seungmin just _gets_ him. Minho spent the majority of his life with Seungmin, they've seen each other at their worst and no one understands Minho more than Seungmin does.

"You know I would never. I always expected you two to end up in marriage anyways. You're too perfect together."

Seungmin laughs, loud and carefree – the kind of laughter that only pops up whenever Seungmin talks about Hyunjin. Some people from the cafe turn their heads to glare at him, but Seungmin doesn't care. "Thank you, hyung. I mean, I haven't asked him yet–"

"And I'm sure he will say yes." Minho cuts him off. "You're not one to be nervous, Seungminnie. And there's absolutely no reason to be nervous considering the way Hyunjin looks at you."

Seungmin blushes and kicks him under the table. "Shut up. Jisung probably looks at you the same way."

"And he should." Minho smirks and takes a sip of his coffee. He almost forgot about it with how much he and Seungmin have talked, the ice is almost melted. "I'm very beautiful." 

Seungmin kicks him again. "I wish your ego would tone down, but dating Jisung has boosted your confidence way too much. He needs to lessen his compliments a little bit."

"What I can say, I'm a lucky man to be with someone who recognizes how great I am."

"That you are." Seungmin's voice changes, going from teasing to concerned in a few seconds. "But hyung, when are you actually gonna tell him about you not wanting to get married?"

Minho freezes. He's had this conversation with Seungmin so many times already since he and Jisung passed the 5 year mark. Once Seungmin realized that Jisung is not going anywhere, he immediately cornered Minho about the marriage issue.

_"I'm not saying you should get married right now!" Seungmin has an exasperated look on his face, and seems to be two seconds away from screaming at Minho in frustration. "I'm saying that he needs to know about it or you might have problems in the future!"_

_Minho shrinks, tries not to think about the possible scenarios that will happen once he tells Jisung about his views on marriage. All of said scenarios end with Jisung leaving him. "I will tell him, but not now. I'm not ready yet."_

_Seungmin deflates when he sees the look on Minho's face, his expression softening and the frustration in his voice disappearing. "You know he won't leave you because of that, right? He loves you so much, hyung."_

_"But what if he does?" Minho clenches his fist and tries not to fall apart. "What if he realizes I just wasted his time and leaves me for someone who is actually willing to marry him? I can't handle that right now."_

"I will."

"You said that over seven years ago." Seungmin tilts his head and frowns at him. He has this worried look on his face and Minho can't stand it. "You know Jisung's thinking about marriage, right? He's mentioned wanting to marry you a few times already."

Minho just sighs. He's well aware of Jisung occasionally mentioning marriage to him a few years ago, and he's always pretended to ignore it. "I know. I'll tell him, I promise."

–

Minho met Jisung on a rainy day.

He just finished his last class and was gonna stop by the in-campus coffee shop before he goes home. He has a few plates that he hasn’t finished yet, and he needs an Americano if he wants to finish them before his professors assign more.

He just finished ordering when it started raining. He didn’t bring an umbrella and the rain didn’t look like it’d stop anytime soon, and the parking lot where his car is is pretty far from the cafe, so he asked the cashier if he can get the coffee for dine-in instead.

Minho goes to a table by the window after he gets his coffee, plugs his earphones in and takes out his notes. The cafe was pretty quiet sans the occasional voice of the part timer calling out the names for the orders. Maybe he can get some studying while he waits for the rain to stop.

A few minutes later, someone taps on the table by Minho’s line of vision. He takes off an earbud and looks up to see an unfamiliar face. The boy had blonde hair and a friendly smile, his cheeks popping out as the boy grins.

He’s kinda cute.

“Hey.” The boy whispers and gestures to the empty seat in front of him. “Sorry for interrupting you, but can I sit here? I know there’s some empty seats but I have some work to do and it’s easier for me to focus if I sit by the window.”

Minho blinks and looks around. There are a lot of empty tables, but all the ones by the windows were already taken aside by either a pair or a group of people, except for the one he’s using by himself.

“Sure.”

The boy grins, sits down and puts his backpack on the floor and his drink on the table. He grabs a laptop and a pair of headphones from his backpack. Minho notices that the boy ordered the same thing he did -- an iced americano.

Minho blinks again and goes to change the music he’s listening to, and tries to ignore the cute boy sitting in front of him. His phone vibrates with a text from Seungmin. _Did you get caught in the rain?_

 _yeah im at the coffee shop waiting for it to stop. i don’t have an umbrella._ Minho sends and pauses, goes to type again. _do you want me to pick up anything?_

He gets a response almost immediately. _It’s fine. Don’t bother with dinner by the way, I bought takeout. You can just reheat it once you get home later._

 _tnx._ Minho puts his phone down and goes back to his notes.

Sometime later Minho notices that the rain has stopped, so he goes to put his notes back in his bag and stands up. The boy seemed to be really focused on whatever he’s doing, but looks up when Minho is about to leave. The boy smiles at him and he tries not to feel too flustered and smiles back.

Minho tries not to think of how cute the boy was the entire walk to the parking lot, and the entire drive home.

A few weeks later, he comes to his shared apartment with Seungmin to see Jisung sprawled on his couch opposite his roommate. Their coffee table was filled with papers and two empty mugs of what he assumes is coffee.

“Hyung!” Seungmin chirps, his eyes glinting with mischief. “This is Jisung. I share a music elective with him and we’re partners for an activity, we’re just doing work.”

Damn it. Of course Seungmin would recognize the cute boy from the coffee shop that Minho has been ranting about ever since he came home that one rainy day. Of course Seungmin out of all people would end up sharing an elective with him. Minho’s just that lucky.

“Hi!” The boy says, all smiley and even cuter than how Minho remembers him and he’s about to scream. “You’re Minho hyung right? Is it okay if I call you hyung? I’m the same age as Seungmin.”

Minho just gives Seungmin a quick look, and proceeds to smile at Jisung. “It’s nice to meet you, Jisung. And sure, you can call me hyung. God forbid Seungmin ever does.”

Jisung just snorts under his breath while Seungmin yells at him.

–

“I thought you were really cute back then, you know.” Jisung muses, a few months after they started dating. It was a Saturday, Jisung didn’t have any classes and Minho just got back from work. Minho’s been really busy ever since he started working at the Architecture firm that he interned at and they haven’t spent much time together. Minho came home to see Jisung lounging on his couch with a bowl of popcorn in his lap, setting up Netflix on his tv and telling him to go wash up so they can start watching a drama.

“Hmm?” Minho just hums and reaches for more popcorn. “Really? I don’t think you’ve mentioned this before?”

Jisung laughs. “Well, yeah, because it’s embarrassing.”

“So?” Minho stares at him as a giggle finds its way through his throat. “You can at least boost my ego, you know.”

Jisung playfully hits his arm. "As if your ego isn't big enough!" He continues, “You looked so pretty while you were studying. I didn’t want to ask to share your table because I was scared that I'll embarrass myself in front of you, but I also really needed to work.”

Minho gives Jisung a fond smile. He’s always been jealous of how _open_ Jisung can be with him, how he easily speaks his mind with Minho. It makes Minho feel special because he knows that Jisung trusts him enough to be able to tell him anything. Minho feels the same way but he’s still unable to fully express himself, terrified that one wrong move and Jisung will run away from him.

“I’m glad there were no other free tables by the window.” Minho turns his attention back to the movie as he threads his and Jisung’s fingers together. “If it’s any consolation, I thought you were cute too.”

Jisung just laughs, loud and boisterous. “Yeah, I know. Seungmin mentioned how much you talked about the cute boy from the coffee shop. To be fair, you could have just told me that when I sat next to you! We could’ve been kissing since day one.

Minho tries to push him off the couch, Jisung’s loud laughter ringing in his ears. His cheeks burning as he thinks of the ways he can kill Seungmin in his sleep.

–

“I’m sorry.”

Minho stammers, unable to meet Jisung’s eyes. He puts the menu down and goes to stand up, almost knocking the table down in his haste to leave. “I’m sorry.”

“Hyung, wait-”

But Minho doesn’t let him finish, he’s out of the restaurant before Jisung is able to finish his sentence. Minho looks around, pats his pockets to find that he left his car keys on their table. He thinks that’s for the better, they came to the restaurant in his car and he wouldn’t want Jisung to take the bus this late, he knows how to drive anyway.

Minho’s head is spinning. He doesn’t know where to go, he can’t go home to his apartment because he lives with Jisung and he can’t face him right now. He can’t go to Seungmin’s either because he lives with Hyunjin now, and Hyunjin’s likely to tell Jisung that he’s hiding out at their place.

He doesn’t know where to go, but he knows he needs to leave the parking lot before Jisung comes out to find him. Fuck. He didn’t even pay for their meal when he promised Jisung that he’d treat them today.

Minho runs.

–

Minho’s parents never planned to get married to each other. They had him quite early, he was a product of an anniversary night that went wrong. They’ve been dating for over a year, and as much as they did love each other, they were young enough that marriage was the last thing from their minds.

Unfortunately, they had no choice once Minho came into the equation. They loved each other and they loved Minho more than anything, so they didn’t find anything wrong with getting married. Minho’s mom quit her full-time job to raise him and his dad did everything he could to ensure Minho would never go hungry.

It was okay at first, but their love somehow faded through time. They still loved Minho, fed him and housed him and let him do whatever he wanted. But Minho has always been observant, so he was able to notice the change in his parents behavior at a young age. They were never hostile to each other but it seemed like time has worn their affection for each other down. They just seemed like they didn’t care about each other anymore, like they only stayed together because of Minho.

Minho was 6 when he found that his parents slept in different bedrooms – his mom in their old bedroom, and his dad in the spare bedroom. He woke up in the middle of night to get a glass of water from the kitchen and he saw the door to the spare bedroom ajar, his dad sprawled on the bed by himself.

From then on, he’d noticed a lot of other things. Like how his parents never talked to each other during dinner anymore, they usually just ask Minho about his day but that’s it. Or how his dad watches movies in the living room alone during Fridays when his mom used to join him all the time. Or how his mom takes the bus when she goes out when his dad almost never let her do that before, he tried to drive her to wherever she needed to go whenever he could.

Minho spent more and more time at Seungmin’s, preferring the warmth of Seungmin’s family compared to the dullness of his own. It seemed like Seungmin always knew about Minho’s situation because he never asked him about it. Seungmin let Minho share his bed whenever he wanted to, always asked his mom to have some of Minho’s favorite side dishes in the fridge at all times, played games with Minho in his front yard – generally just kept Minho company whenever he could. Minho is so thankful for him.

On his 16th birthday, Minho made a decision.

He was in the ice cream shop with Seungmin after school. Minho bought Seungmin a huge cup of mint chocolate ice cream, while he donned a simple chocolate for himself. He’s not very fond of ice cream but Seungmin’s been wanting to eat some for a while, his mom almost never buys him ice cream.

“I don’t think I want to get married.”

Seungmin pauses with the spoon halfway to his mouth, he puts the spoon back into the cup and frowns. “Out of nowhere?”

“I mean-” Minho stutters, not knowing how to explain how he’s been thinking about it for a while now. He thought about it every time he came home only to feel like he’s being suffocated. He thought about it every time he ate dinner with his parents, aware at how much distance is between them despite them sitting at the same table. “I guess I’ve always thought about it? I’m not hostile about marriage or anything, nor do I want to stop people from getting married but it’s just not for me?”

Seungmin just sighs and hooks his ankle with Minho’s, his way of showing Minho that he’s there without actually voicing it out. “I get it, obviously. But what about dating? Do you not want to do that too?”

“I still want to date, I think.” Minho’s ice cream is melting so he goes to eat a spoonful first. “Just not marriage?”

“Okay.” And that was the end of that conversation.

Minho’s had a few boyfriends after that. None of them has ever lasted more than a few weeks or months, as Minho breaks up with them whenever he feels like they want to be serious or they break up with him because he refuses to open up.

Seungmin asked him why when he was in his 3rd year of university. They’ve always known that they would live together once Seungmin gets into college instead of staying at the university dorms. Minho immediately left the dorms once Seungmin got into his university, leaving behind his old roommate Chan – a music production major who’s a year older than him – with promises to keep in touch. They got a small 2 bedroom apartment which is just a few minutes away from campus.

Minho came home to his shared apartment with Seungmin and told him that he just broke up with Changbin – a math major who Minho was forced to share a table with in a restaurant during lunch hour, he and Minho were together for over 8 months. Seungmin cornered him after he finished showering, sat him down at the dining table with a mug of tea.

“What happened?”

Minho just shrugs and sips his tea, fully aware that there is no way for him to get out of this. Seungmin never mentioned it, but he knew that his best friend was rooting for him and Changbin.

“He was getting serious.”

Seungmin frowns. “Wasn’t he serious from the beginning though? Why didn’t you break up with him then?”

“I-” Minho pauses. He’s always known that Changbin wasn’t looking for a fling when he asked for Minho’s number at the restaurant. He’s always known that Changbin was in for the long run, and that he really liked Minho. Changbin let Minho set the pace of the relationship, let Minho be the one to initiate skinship but at the same time took Minho out for dates whenever he could. Changbin took care of him and never asked anything from Minho that he couldn’t give.

“I really liked him.” Minho finally admits. “Like a lot. I like him enough that I wanted him to stay.”

Seungmin frowns. “But why-”

“I was scared.” Minho stares at his hands circling the mug. The tea was still warm and comforting. “I know we haven’t lasted a year so I’m getting way too ahead of myself, but I’ve dated Changbin longer than anyone. I was starting to get scared that he’d leave me.”

“So you went ahead and left him before he could?”

Minho doesn’t know what else to say. He remembers the look on Changbin’s face when Minho told him he wanted to break up, how Changbin asked him if he did anything wrong. Minho wanted to tell him that it’s a joke, that he has been nothing but perfect, and wanted to ask Changbin to stay. His fears of being left behind got the best of him, so he just apologized.

Seungmin just stares at Minho, taking it all in. Growing up, he always wished that Minho’s parents got divorced instead of forcing themselves to be together. Living in a household where both of your parents blatantly don’t care about each other is worse than living with a single parent or no parent at all.

Minho never let himself be truly happy in a relationship, never allowed himself to properly open up, never let his relationships last long. When he didn’t break up with Changbin after a few weeks, he thought Minho was already starting to allow himself to be happy in a relationship. The longer they went without breaking up, the surer Seungmin got that Minho’s slowly letting go of his fears.

“Hyung.” Seungmin’s voice was soft, barely a whisper. “You deserve to be happy too, you know that right?”

–

Minho hasn’t talked to Jisung in over a week.

He’s been staying at Jeongin’s ever since that night. Thankfully, his cousin doesn’t ask questions and immediately lets him stay in his spare bedroom. Minho messaged his team leader asking for permission to work from home for a while, that he has an emergency and that he can’t physically go to work.

He ignores every text and calls from Jisung. He visits his apartment to grab his laptop and a few change of clothes when he knows Jisung is at work so he wouldn’t have to bump into him. He tells Jeongin that he shouldn’t tell anyone that he’s crashing here, even Seungmin, and Jeongin just nods and lets him do what he wants and doesn’t bother him. He barely leaves Jeongin’s spare bedroom, doing nothing but work and only going out to meet the deliveryman at the door or to shower.

A week later, he finds himself roused from his nap to see Seungmin barrelling into the bedroom, his expression downright murderous. Jeongin follows behind with an apologetic look on his face.

“I’m sorry, hyung. He wouldn’t leave and I think he’s been working out.”

Minho just stares at them, gives Jeongin a nod. “It’s okay. It’s about time he forced himself in.”

Seungmin just glares at him and Jeongin goes to retreat. “I’ll go to Felix hyung’s for a bit, text me when you’re done talking.” Minho mouths an apology for kicking him out of his own apartment, and Jeongin just smiles and leaves.

“So.” Minho properly sits up and looks his best friend in the eye. “Let me have it.”

“You couldn’t even tell me where you were?”

“I thought you would tell Hyunjin, and then he would tell Jisung.”

“Hyung.” Seungmin begins, rubbing his eyes. “You know I wouldn’t tell anyone if you didn’t want me to. I understand that you couldn’t stay at my place because Hyunjin’s there but you could’ve at least told me that you were crashing at Jeongin’s? Do you not trust me or anything?”

Minho just pats the other side of the bed, motions for Seungmin to sit. “You know I trust you more than anyone, but I panicked and couldn’t think straight. By the time my head was a little clearer it’s been days and I haven’t replied to anyone aside from my workmates and Jeongin.”

“I would have understood.” Seungmin’s eyes soften and he pokes Minho’s arms. “I just wanted to know if you were okay, I was really worried.”

“I’m sorry.” And he is. Minho knows how much Seungmin worried about him, and the guilt of ignoring him has been weighing him down the entire week.

“It’s okay.” Seungmin finally smiles at him, his voice switches to one laced with worry when he speaks, “Jisung was really worried about you.”

And here it is. Minho feels terrible. He can’t imagine how much pain Jisung is going through right now, and it hurts even more knowing that he’s the one who hurt the person he loves the most in the world.

“Did you tell him?”

“Of course not.” Seungmin fully turns to him, which forces Minho to do the same. “That’s not my secret to tell. I just told him to wait for you.”

Minho mumbles under his breath, “He shouldn’t. I’m a terrible boyfriend, he should just break up with me.”

“Do you want him to?”

“No.”

“Then tell him that.” Seungmin pokes his arm again and holds his gaze. Minho knows he can’t chicken out on this anymore unless he wants to lose Jisung forever. “I know I’m supposed to take your side on this since I’m your best friend but what you did was terrible. You didn’t even properly say no, you just left him in the restaurant and avoided him. You even arranged to work from home because you know Jisung’s gonna visit your office. You need to apologize.”

Minho knows that, he knows that from the very beginning. He was well aware of the problems they’ll face in the future if Minho continues to put off being honest with him. And yet he still swallowed down his words, too afraid of Jisung leaving him to be able to form a proper sentence.

And now he’s on the verge of losing Jisung completely because of his stupidity.

“I know.” Minho straightens his back. Tries to not think of Jisung getting mad at him for wasting 12 years of his life, of Jisung packing his bags and leaving him alone in his apartment, of being forced to wake up without Jisung everyday because of how badly his parents fucked him up. “I know, and I will. I’ll go home tomorrow and I'll tell him everything.”

–

Jisung came into Minho's life while he was still trying to pick himself up.

It hasn't even been a month since he broke up with Changbin, and he was dealing with it by overworking. He stays up all night perfecting his plates, studies anytime he has a free period, and avoids the math building at all costs. His grades soar up to the point where he didn't need to worry about tuition for his senior year because he got a scholarship for being a top student.

He celebrates by taking Seungmin, Jeongin and Hyunjin out to dinner. He listens to Jeongin complain about how hard his subjects are because his teachers don't teach properly. He shares looks with Jeongin whenever Seungmin and Hyunjin playfully flirt with each other.

Minho already liked Jisung from the first time that they met, even if he didn't know who Jisung was back then. There was something about Jisung that made Minho curious, intrigued him in a way that he knows is only reserved for crushes. He only continued to like Jisung the more he got to know him.

Jisung is _loud_ but quiets down when surrounded by people he's unfamiliar with. He's a music production major and is pretty famous on soundcloud. He likes cheesecake and iced americano, says he can eat only those for the rest of his life. He does not like studying and is not very good at it, but he also knows he can't be a producer if he doesn't have a degree. He gets distracted easily and finds that it's easier for him to work when he sits by a window.

Before they started dating, they were friends for over two years. Both of them were aware of their feelings but didn't properly act on it. Minho took a while to recover from his break up with Changbin, and somehow Jisung knew that Minho wasn't ready for a relationship just yet so he never made a move.

They were fast friends. Going from awkward conversations to easy banter that could rival Minho and Seungmin's. Jisung is almost always at their apartment, either doing homework with Seungmin or hanging out in Minho's bedroom while he does his plates. Jisung eats dinner with Minho almost daily and Minho often stops by the music building to bring Jisung coffee.

Jisung tells Minho he likes him over chicken and beer. Minho just laughs and tells him that he knows that he likes him too, and opens another can of beer. Both of them were a little drunk on chicken grease and cheap beer. Minho’s cheeks were starting to hurt because he couldn’t stop smiling.

They were in Jisung's cramped dorm room, sitting side by side on the floor while they eat, shoulders brushing. There was only one small window in the room, placed near the ceiling. Moonlight passes through the window as Jisung turns to give Minho a sweet kiss. Jisung blushes as Minho just laughs, ruffling his hair, before grabbing another piece of chicken.

Later when they’re both tangled under the sheets, Minho will pull Jisung closer to his chest. It’s too hot to be cuddling considering how there’s no air conditioning in the university dorms but Minho doesn’t care. Jisung wraps his arms around Minho’s waist and whispers a muffled good night.

Minho has never felt more content in his entire life.

–

When Jisung comes home, he finds Minho was on the couch.

The tv was turned off and there were take-out bowls from their favorite chinese restaurant on the coffee table. Minho looks up from where he was staring at his lap when he hears the door open. He just puts on a tight smile and pats the other side of the couch.

Jisung puts his bag down and goes to sit, opens one of the bowls to start mixing the noodles into the sauce. Minho goes to take the chopsticks out of his hands and starts mixing it himself. Jisung just stares as Minho gives him the bowl back and goes to the other bowl.

"I'm sorry." Minho starts, his eyes focused on the noodles he's mixing, not even sparing Jisung a glance. "I was at Jeongin's the entire time, told him not to tell anyone I was there."

Jisung takes a bite and nods. "I figured. You would never pay for a hotel and there's really nowhere else for you to go."

Minho chuckles, remembering the time he crashed at Jisung's dorm when there was a broken pipe at his apartment. Forcing himself in and yelling that hotels are a complete waste of money and he's already spent so much on getting the pipes fixed.

"Hyung-"

"I don't want to get married."

Minho finally looks up from his noodles and sees the most shattered expression on Jisung's face that he almost takes his words back. He takes a deep breath and continues, "But I don't want to break up with you either."

Minho grabs Jisung's hands and intertwines their fingers. It makes him feel a little braver. Having Jisung by side, being able to hold him, knowing Jisung is _with him_ has always made him feel like he could do anything. "My parents don't love each other."

Jisung falls silent, like he's been punched. He squeezes Minho's hands hands, motioning for him to continue.

"They got married because they had me by mistake. It was okay at first, because they were dating for a while and they didn't want to abandon me. They started to fall out of love with each other as I grew up, though. They didn't get divorced, they still live together and still take care of me. But I always felt alone. I dreaded going home everyday because of how cold they are to each other, so I always slept over at Seungmin's."

Minho pauses and rubs his thumb along Jisung's knuckles. He thinks of the decade that they shared together, how happy Jisung has made him, how thankful he is and how he never wants to let go of Jisung's hands.

"I never wanted to get married because I was so scared of the person I love falling out of love with me. I'm sorry. I really wish I told you before, but the longer we stayed together, the more I put it off because I was hoping I might want to get married someday."

Minho has kept his feelings and insecurities to himself for the entirety of his life. Kept people at arms length to protect himself. Always had his heart padlocked and never let anyone get close enough to find the key.

Jisung came to him like a gift.

Somehow, Minho found himself handing Jisung the key on his own, padlocks be damned. Jisung treated him like he's something special, loved him without asking for anything in return, took care of him like it's second nature to him. Being able to wake up next to Jisung every single day is everything Minho never knew he needed.

"Hyung." Jisung began, a small smile on his lips. "You don't have to force yourself to change your mind about marriage for me."

Minho is startled, his eyes wide and confused. "What?"

"I love you." Jisung's smile grows bigger, his eyes looking at him with so much adoration that Minho isn't sure about if he deserves it. "Of course I want to marry you, I've thought about it for a long time. But more than that, I just really wanna be with you for a long long time. I won't push you to get married if that's not what you want, but please don't push me away either?"

Tears are streaming down Minho's face now, and Jisung goes to wipe them off with a small laugh. Minho doesn't know what to say. "I love you so much, Jisungie. I don't deserve you."

"That's not for you to decide." Jisung kisses his tears away and wraps him in a hug.

"What if-" Minho chokes, hides his face in Jisung's shoulder. "What if you realize in the future that you actually wanted to get married?"

Jisung pulls away and holds Minho's face in his hands. "Stop it. Marriage is just a ceremony anyway, it doesn't matter."

"But-"

"No buts!" Jisung laughs and kisses Minho one more time before turning to his noodles. "Don't expect me to leave you anytime soon. Can we eat now? The noodles are getting dry."

Minho wipes the rest of his tears with a smile and goes to eat. He really should've known better than to think that his relationship with Jisung would be anything but easy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please feel free to tell me what you think


End file.
